Cedric to the Rescue
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Harry was hurting after Ron's betrayal... Will Cedric be able to make him feel better? Written for Herbology class assignment 7 on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry
A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for Herbology assignment 7… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Brief Lesson:** Dittany is a magical and powerful healing herb and restorative. Its use makes fresh skin grow over and wound so that it appears to be several days old. The essence can be applied topically or the raw plant can be consumed to heal shallow wounds. It is used in a mixture with silver to cure werewolf bites and shredded dittany is an ingredient in Wiggenweld Potion. The plant is known in the muggle world, but the true extent of its powers are shown only with the help of magic.

 **Task:** Write about an emotional wound that, thanks to something or someone, begins to heal at a much faster rate than expected.

Extra Prompts: Character: Harry Potter

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry Potter was hurting over his supposed best friend's betrayal. He couldn't get over the fact that Ron actually thought that he had put his name in the Goblet of Fire. How could the boy who had time and time again told him that he was his best friend think that he would do that when he knew how much he hated being in the spotlight? He sighed and threw another rock into Black Lake. He had come outside to get away from all the stares and whispers.

He looked up when a shadow fell over him. "Are you out here to give me hell for something I didn't do, Diggory?"

Cedric shook his head as he sat down next to Harry. He then wrapped an arm around the younger boy's shoulders and pulled him into his side. "I know that you didn't put your name in the Goblet, Harry. Anybody with a brain could tell that you were shocked, surprised, and scared about the fact that your name came out of the bloody thing. Now why are you out here and not inside with your friends?"

Harry scoffed. "What friends, Cedric? The boy who constantly told me I was his best friend has done nothing but be a bloody bastard to me. He told me that I was lying when I told him that I didn't put my name in the Goblet. He then proceeded to lash out at me about how it was unfair that I always get everything while he doesn't get anything."

Cedric's eyes hardened even as he pulled Harry tighter against him. "Harry, I want you to listen to me. If that is how Ronald Weasley is going to act, then you don't need or want him as a friend. Even if he apologizes I would think hard about accepting it because if he can do it once he can do it again. Now I want you to think back on all of your actions with Ron and tell me what stands out the most."

Harry frowned, but did as Cedric asked even as he laid his head on the older boy's shoulder. As he thought about all of his interactions with Ron he couldn't keep himself from stiffening as he came to the same conclusion that Cedric apparently had come to. "How could I not see it before, Cedric? How could I not see that he was just wanting to be my friend because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived? It hurts."

Cedric surprised Harry when he pulled the younger boy onto his lap. "I know that it hurts, Harry, but I want you to remember that if he had been a true friend then he wouldn't have done what he has to you. You need to remember that you have people who care about you and will do everything in their power to help you through this. He may have betrayed you and yes it hurts, but at least you see his true colors now rather than later on."

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out. "You're right of course, Cedric. I just wish that I would have known all this back in first year. Now that I know exactly what kind of person he is I can distance myself from him. Besides maybe now I will find friends in all houses instead of just Gryffindor."

Cedric chuckled. "There is that. I think you will find finding friends in the other three houses easier than you think it is going to be for the simple fact that you won't have Ronald Weasley holding you back from it any longer. Feel better now?"

Harry smiled shyly. "Actually I do. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders that I didn't even know was there. Thank you, Cedric."

Cedric grinned. "I'm glad that I was able to help, Harry. I could see that you were hurting and wanted to make sure that you were alright. Now shall we head into the school and into the Great Hall for dinner? I do believe that you should sit at the Hufflepuff table with me. I will also invite Viktor and Fleur."

Harry nodded and stood up. He smiled shyly at Cedric again when the boy wrapped an arm around his waist and guided him towards the castle and into the Great Hall. He really did feel better about the pain Ronald caused him now and he owed it to Cedric for making him see what he was too blind to see.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I kind of enjoyed writing this one... lmao... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
